


None of these flowers are as beautiful as you

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Lovesquare Fluff Week 2020, established relationship ladrien, it’s cute, ladrien fluff, they’re cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: In which Ladybug visits her boyfriend after he gets back from being out of Paris.
Relationships: Ladrien - Relationship, Ladybug/Adrien Agreste
Kudos: 34





	None of these flowers are as beautiful as you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!! Hope you enjoy this bit of Ladrien fluff I did for the lovesquare fluff week ♡

Adrien sat at his desk, idly twirling around in his chair as he waited for Ladybug to arrive. She’d said she would come by as soon as she could once he got back from his trip. It was nighttime now, so he knew it wouldn’t be too much longer until she came. It was about the time she usually patrolled.

A knock at his window came just then and he leapt out of his chair so fast it fell over. He opened his window and she slipped in, greeting him with a dazzling smile. “Hi.”

“Hey Lovebug.” He looped an arm around her waist and spun her around, delighting in her laughter. “I missed you.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as they came to a stop.

She leaned into him, grinning. “I missed you too.”

Adrien ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her a little closer. He’d only been out of Paris for a week, but a week without her was far too long. He’d missed being able to hold her close like this. “I have something for you.” He murmured to the top of her head and she pulled back just enough to frown up at him.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know. But I wanted to. Don’t worry, it’s not anything that might lead to me discovering your identity if I happen to see you with it.” He reached up to brush her fringe back from her face. “Close your eyes.”

She did as he said and he took her hand to lead her over to the couch. Then he ran to fetch her gift from where he had tucked it away out of sight. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.” He whispered.

Ladybug’s brilliant smile as she noticed the bouquet of pink flowers he held out to her made all the hours searching different flower shops _so_ worth it. “You said these were your favourites.” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly feeling shy. “So when I saw these I had to get you some.” He wasn’t going to mention that he had spent his free time scouring every flower shop in the area until he had found them.

She beamed at him. Then she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. “Thank you.” She breathed. “They’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” He said, grinning when she buried her face in his shoulder to hide her blush.

“Flatterer.” She grumbled, but he could feel her smile. “We both know _you’re_ the pretty one in this relationship.”

“That’s where I think you’re wrong, Lovebug. It’s really you.” Then, before she could say anything else, he kissed her. “I love you.” He murmured when she pulled back with a breathless laugh and flushed cheeks.

Ladybug rested her forehead against his. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡


End file.
